


talk to me (tell me what you want)

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: After days spent apart with no free time to be alone, Archie and Veronica take advantage of technology.A little sexy drabble about these two horny teens. This is for Izzie <3 Happy Appreciation Week!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	talk to me (tell me what you want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrewslodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/gifts).



The first text comes through at 11:47 PM, as Veronica is lying in bed. Her phone vibrates and lights up with a text.

_ I havent been able to stop thinking about you all day _

She smiles. With classes and extracurriculars and running the business, she had only seen Archie briefly all week long. There hadn’t even been time to sneak off to a supply closet together for a quickie during lunch. 

To say that she’s missed him and been frustrated for days is an understatement. And while usually, this text from her dear Archiekins would mean simply what it says, she knows tonight is different. 

_ And what *exactly* have you been thinking about? _

Throwing the covers off, Veronica props herself up against her pillows and begins running her hands across her chest, imagining they’re his hands instead.

She opens her eyes when her phone vibrates several times in a row. 

_ you in that lacy black body thingy _

_ with all those satin straps that i can never figure out _

_ and those stockings with the line up the back _

_ and the heels with the red bottoms _

Veronica smiles and picks up her phone, wanting to continue this game they’ve started. 

_ Tell me what you would do if I were with you right now, wearing that… _

The three little dots appear and reappear several times and then her phone’s ringing, Archie’s handsome face filling the screen. She slides her thumb across the screen and puts the phone to her ear. 

“Are you touching yourself?” he says, breathing heavy, voice strained. 

“Yes,” she pauses, “my nipples, pretending my hands are yours.” 

“Fuck, Veronica.”

She can hear him, his breathing, his moans, the slick sound of his hand sliding over himself. 

Veronica is so wet, she can feel it on her thighs. This is what he does to her; makes her insatiable. 

She sucks her fingers into her mouth and makes a point to pull them out with a loud pop.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” he says, barely able to get the words out. 

“I’m sucking on my fingers so I can touch my clit,” and she does what she’s describing as she tells him. 

“Put them inside, baby,” and that gets her hot. Veronica loves it when he calls her that, usually during sex.

Her fingers feel good, but not nearly as good as his do. They’ve both stopped talking, chasing the high. The only sounds are the slick movement of their arousal and their heavy breathing through the phone. 

Archie groans when he comes, her name muttered under his breath with a quiet, “fuck.”

“Talk to me,” she says, head dropping back onto her pillow. She’s so close but she wants to hear his voice. 

“I’d finish you off if I were there, push your legs up to your ears and put my mouth on you,” his voice is so husky, breath still rapid as he speaks.

“God, Archie, keep going, I’m almost there.”

“I can’t wait to finally be inside you again, feel you clench around me, watch your face as you come,” he pauses, listens to her groan, “come, Veronica, come on.”

Veronica’s legs shake as she lets go, her feet pointing and back arching off her bed. She loses her grip on her phone. When she opens her eyes, she’s got a lazy smile on her face. Archie’s still on the other end of the line.

“I can’t wait for this weekend,” Archie says, and Veronica laughs. They would finally have two whole days of uninterrupted alone time and they planned on taking full advantage of it. 

“Me either,” Veronica pulls the covers up, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lover.”

“Goodnight, Ronnie, I love you.” His voice has gone all soft as he nears sleep.

“I love you, too, Archiekins, buenas noches, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> An edition to my ongoing Varchie series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
